GenderBender Spell
by Miss Snicket McGidgette
Summary: Dr.Facilier wakes up one day a woman and freaks out. He thinks he used the wrong spell and now Tiana,Naveenn,and even Charolette are not thier true genders! Can Dr.Facilier turn everyone back to thier former genders or will they remain like this forever?
1. I'm a girl!

**A genderbent story for the Princess and The Frog. Dr Facilier wakes up one day as a woman and freaks out! I kept Shadow the same as he was before( a dude) because I thought it would be funny to have a pervery Shadow! Anyway Facilier thinks that the same thing happened to Naveen and Tiana and wants to check it out! Sorry this is short! I'll write more next chapter! If you you don't like it don't read it! Also read and review! I don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

Facilier rolled over in his bed and groaned. He sighed,sat up and rubbed his eyes. He tried to go back to sleep,but with little avail. Facilier sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. But when he did he noticed that it wasn't his regular poof,but short,shoulder length curly brown hair. "What the!" said Facilier. He also noticed that his voice was a bit high pitched. Like a woman's voice. "Oh god! It can't be!" Facilier quickly hopped out of bed,but fell when he tried to stand up. His pajama pants were too big for him now. "Oh crap!" Faciler quickly picked himself up and pulled his pants bck up. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Facilier had a scared look on his face when he saw his reflecton. He wasn't a man anymore,he was a woman. "SHADOW!" Faciler screamed. Shadow appeared next to his master and looked just as surprised as Faciler. His shadow looked the same way is always did._ "Master!" _said Shadow with his body_ "What happened! Your a woman!"_

"Don't you think I know that!" shouted Faciler still looking at his reflection. "How the hell did this happen!" Facilier touched his face with his now girlish hand. It was small,round and feminie. "How the hell did this happen?" Shadow looked his master up and down being slightly attracted to him. Facilier noticed his shadow looking at him (or her). "You pervert!" Facilier snapped putting her hands to her hips. "Stop looking at me!" Shadow quickly turned around. _"Sorry Master,uh I mean Mistress."_ Facilier huffed blowing a few strands of hair from her face. "Wait,if this happened to me than it must...have...AW F*CK! Shadow we need to get to Miss Tiana's place! This is an emergancy!"

When Facilier let go of her pants the fell to the ground. Luckily the pajama shirt she was wearing was really long. "But frist I need to put on some clothes." Facilier picked up her pants and walked back to her room. When Facilier opened her closet door she noticed all her clothes where male sized. "Damnit! How am I suppose to wear this!" she yelled "Thier all too big!" Facilier tried to think about what to do when she felt something touch her butt. "Shadow,if you don't don't stop touching me I'll send ya'll back to the other side."


	2. You did this,Shadowwoman!

**Another chapter of GenderBender spell! Enjoy this chapter of the story! I own nothing.**

* * *

Facilier walked out of her Voodoo Emporium with her Shadow in tow. "It's good thing I know how to sew." she said pulling her jacket up a bit. Facilier had fixed her male-sized clothes to fit her new figure. Her purple half shirt was a little bit shorter than her regular one and her pants where now longer than her old ones. She had her same old hat on and hair was also in big bushy ponytail. She also had her cane in her hand. "Alright,Shadow we need to hurry and get to Miss Tiana's place." But before she took her frist step she felt her breast being slightly squeaked. "Shadow,this is your second warning!" said Facilier with slight annoyance in her voice. Shadow backed up a bit giggling to himself. "Pervert!" said Facilier under her breath. She soon began to walk to Tiana's place.

On the way to Tiana's restaurant,Facilier had many suiters. Most were rich men who often gave her a flower or two,which she politly accepted. "Heh,heh." Facilier laughed "My,many men find me such a catch." she sniffed a yellow flower she had gotten from a flowershop man. Shadow followed feeling small stings of jealously for every flower his Mistress accepted. (Which was about 4 or 5). _"You shouldn't be accepting those flowers!"_ said Shadow _"You don't know those men!" _Facilier made the flower disappear and continue to walk. "Oh Shadow,you are such a jealous fellow aren't you?" She gave a light chuckle. "Don't worry,I'm just accepting the flowers to be nice!" _'Well I still think you shouldn't accept the flowers!' _said Shadow crossing his arms.

After a long walk and a couple more flowers,Facilier finally made it to Tiana's restaurant. She walked up to the restaurant door and tried to open it but it was locked. This wasn't completely unexpected,it was early and Tiana didn't keep her place open all day. Facilier did a quick look around to make sure no one was looking,she used her magic to unlock the door and walked inside,closing a locking the door behind her. Facilier looked around the restaurant. She had to give it to Tiana:her restaurant looked nice. "I'll have to eat here when I have time." She said quietly to herself. As she walked around she heard a girlish scream coming from the upstairs. "Looks like they're awake." Faciler dashed up the stairs to Tiana and Neveen's room. When she got there,Facilier quickly opened the door and saw male Tiana and a female Naveen. She gave an mischivous laugh. "Well,hello there Tom and Naveena!" Both Naveen and Tiana looked at Facilier in utter shock. "Shadowman!" They both said together. Naveen's voice was high pitched and he(or she) still had her Maldoian accent. Tiana's voice was deep.

"That's Shadowwoman." Facilier corrected. "What has happened to us!" asked Naveena in a panicy voice "We've swtiched genders!" "This must have something to do with you Shadowman,I mean Shadowwoman!" said Tom looking at Facilier. The two continued to rant,while Facilier patiencly for them to finish. "Ya'll done yet?" she asked leaning on the door frame. "Yes we're done." said Naveena "Good,now if you'll let me explain. I went through my spellbooks and found a spell that changed us." "Well what was it?" asked Tom looking at his reflction. He looked just like his father. "I look like my daddy." Tom said to himself. Tom's trance was broken by his "wife's" voice. "Tom,did you hear him?" "Huh? What? What did she say?" "She said she tried to curse us and used a powerful spell."

"But the spell was too powerful and ened up cursing us all." said Failier now leaning on her cane. "all who?" asked Tom "You,me,ya'll's friends,everyone we know!" "Even Louis?" "Yes!" while Facilier and Tom were talking Shadow had the flowers his Mistress had gottn early. He walked over to Naveena,who was looking through Tiana's clothes. "Geez,is all she have is dresses?" Naveena took out a yellow dress and decied to put it on. "Well this will have to do." she said with a sigh. She moved a peice of her long brown hair away from her face. When Naveena turned around Shadow was standing there smiling. _"These are for you,Chere.'_ said Shadow handing her the small boquet. "Oh," said Neveena taking the flowers "T-thank you Shadow." Shadow bowed,took her hand,and kissed it. "HEY!" shouted Tom "Get away from her!" Shadow quickly stepped back away from Naveena. Facilier rubbed her temples from all the stress. _'This can not get any worse.' _she thought "TIANA!" screamed male southern voice. _'Scratch that. It just did.'_


	3. Good News Readers!

**Ok this is not a chapter but "GenderBender Spell" will be published tomorrow in the afternoon! Ok. BYE!**


	4. Charolette,I mean Charles?

**Yay! A new chapter of "GenderBender Spell"! I need to update more often. Anyway,Charolette aka Charles makes an appearance! (Finally!) Some Facilier/Charolette in this chapter and maybe the next chapter! All the ingrediants in this chapter are made up! **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

Tom,Facilier,and Naveena ran downstairs and saw a blond haired man with blue eyes and wearing a pink suit.

"Charolette!" asked Tom staring at the man

"No,not Charolette anymore!" said Facilier "It's Charles,now."

Charles let out a cry and said,"Look at me,Tiana!"

"Um,it's Tom now." Tom corrected.

Charles looked at Tom for a second then continued speaking. "Look at me,Tom! I'm a man! I don't want to be a man! WAAH!"

Tom and Naveena tried to calm Charles down,while Facilier sat and watched. She found it sorta amusing,seeing Charles' little tantrum. Actually she found it very cute.

_'What am I thinking!'_ thought Facilier shaking her head _'I have to focus on getting turned back into a man!'_ She turned her attention back to the group and saw that Charles was begining to calm down a bit. His childish blue eyes were filled with tears made Facilier melt a little bit.

"Charles,Charles" said Naveena rubbing the crying man's back "Don't worry! We'll be back to normal and then you'll be able to wear heels again!"

"R-really?" sniffled Charles perking up a bit

"Of course!" said Naveena "And when we are changed back you and Tom can shop all you want."

"Excuse me?" asked Tom crossing his arms "Now I didn't agree to that!"

Naveena shot Tom a stern glare. Tom then got the answer.

"Oh yeah!" he said smile "When we're back to Tiana and Charolette I'll go on a shopping spree with you!" _'I'd rather be working in my restraunt!'_ he thought

Facilier was becoming impatient. "Ya'll done yet?" she asked while tapping her fingers on the table.

The others looked at Facilier. "You could at least feel sorry for Charles!" said Naveena

"I'll feel sorry for Charlie later! Right now we need to find some ingredients to reverse this spell."

"Ingredients?" asked Tom "What kind of ingredients?"

Facilier soon had a wide grin on her face. "_Voodoo_ ingredients,chere. Special spices and potions. Most of the ingredients are found in special Voodoo shops around my part of town,but most of the ingredients we need are found in the bayou."

"And where excatly do we find these shops?" asked Charles,who finally stopped crying and calmed down.

Facilier snapped her fingers and a spellbook appeared in her hands. She opened the book and began to looked a certain page.

"AH HA!" exclaimed Facilier "I found it!"

Naveena,tom,and Charles walked over to the witch doctor and looked at the book. It had weird Voodoo symbols inside and some of the little pictures inside danced around.

"That's one weird book." said Charles

"It's a book of Voodoo recipes,chere." said Facilier not taking her eyes off the page she was reading. It was a list off all the Voodoo shops in New Orleans. And by the looks of it there was quite a lot.

"Alright we'll have to split up in two groups." She pointed to Naveena and Tiana "Naveena and Tom ya'll go get the Zing Zing Root,Hells Fairy Flower,and the Baby Blue Sweet Flower. Those can be found only in bayou. I think Mama Odie might have the rest of the ingredents."

_'More like Papa Odis' _said Shadow,though no one noticed him.

"What about me?" asked Charles a bit jumpy "What do I do?"

"Me,Shadow,and Charlie will go to the Voodoo shops and see if they have what we need."

When Shadow heard the Charles was coming with them he felt jealousy surge through him for a moment,but quickly got over it.

The group continued discuss the plan. "So we all know what to do right?" asked Facilier

"Yes!" said Naveena

"Yes,ma'am." said Tom

"Sure do!" said Charles

"Alright let's get going!"

And with that the group left the restraunt and headed in different directions.

"Frist stop,Miss Gemstone's Voodoo Spice Shop" said Facilier walking down the street with Charlie.

Charlie looked at Facilier and felt something surge through him. He wanted to kiss her right then right now! But all her could think at the moment was to hold her hand. He took Facilier hand which caught her off graud.

"C-Charlie,what in the world are you doing!" said Facilier suprised. She was blushing but you couldn't tell because of her dark skin. But you see the blush on Charlie's face plain as day.

"Well I-I-I-" Charlie stammered "I just wanted to hold your hand,Facilier."


End file.
